Han Solo
|origin = Star Wars franchise |occupation = Captain of the Millennium Falcon (after he beats Lando Calrissian General in the Rebel Alliance/Rebellion Smuggler |skills = Master marksmanship Gunmanship One of the few non-Force sensitives to effectively use a lightsaber Excellent in hand-to-hand combatant Excellent pilot Excellent detective skills Speaking on wookie language |hobby = Being with his family. Smuggling. |goals = Get more money (formerly). Save the galaxy from the Empire (succeeded) Pay off Jabba (formerly). Marry Leia (succeeded). Bring his son back from the dark side (failed the first time (Kylo killed him instead.), succeeded the second time in his vision form). Help defeat the Sith (succeeded). |family = |friends = |enemies = Jabba the Hutt Boba Fett Greedo Stormtroopers First Order Stormtroopers Darth Vader Palpatine General Hux Captain Phasma Supreme Leader Snoke Dryden Vos Galactic Empire First Order |type of hero = Reluctant Mercenary Anti-Hero turned Hero |size = 200 }} Han Solo is one of the protagonists of the Star Wars franchise. He was the tritagonist of the original trilogy, and a major character in the sequel trilogy, appearing as the secondary tritagonist of The Force Awakens, and as a posthumous character in both The Last Jedi and The Rise of Skywalker. He was also the titular protagonist of his own anthology film, Solo: A Star Wars Story; and a minor character in the non-canon 2014 Warner Bros film The Lego Movie. He is a human from Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Galactic Republic. Han Solo is the pilot of a ship called the Millennium Falcon. His best friend is a wookiee named Chewbacca. He is the husband of Leia Organa and the father of Kylo Ren. He is also the arch-enemy of Jabba the Hutt and the bounty hunter, Boba Fett. He was portrayed by Harrison Ford, who also portrayed Indiana Jones, Rick Deckard, President James Marshall, Rooster, Dr. Richard Kimble, and John Thornton. A younger version of him is portrayed by Alden Ehrenreich in the film Solo: A Star Wars Story. History ''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' The movie reveals how Han got the Millennium Falcon and how he met and befriended Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian. ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope'' Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance when he and Chewbacca helped an old jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi, a farm boy named Luke Skywalker and two droids C-3PO and R2-D2 recuse Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when he attacked the Sith Lord Darth Vader with his ship. ''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' Han Solo returns with the Rebel Alliance to a secondary base on the frozen planet of Hoth. While out on patrol with Luke, they witness a meteor strike the surface, but he and Luke both go to return to the base. Han, once safe from the cold, informs Leia and the General of Hoth's base he has to leave and clear his debt to Jabba. Before he can leave, he discovers that Luke has not returned and goes out to find him out in the frozen Hoth wastelands. He finds Luke, using his friend's lightsaber to cut into a tauntaun and provide him warmth and shelter until they are rescued the next morning. When the Empire attacks the Rebel base, Han, C-3PO and Leia narrowly escape on board the Millennium Falcon. Han evades a squad of Imperial TIE fighters by flying through an asteroid field, and unwittingly flies into the mouth of a giant worm. Han and Leia fall in love during the journey. Han and company go to Bespin's capital Cloud City seeking repairs and shelter from his old friend Lando Calrissian, the city's administrator. Lando betrays Han to Darth Vader, however, allowing Vader to torture him and bounty hunter Boba Fett to take him prisoner. Vader freezes him in carbonite, and gives him to Fett to take to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. ''Star Wars: Episode VI - Return Of The Jedi'' Han Solo, still imprisoned in carbonite, is now a possession of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine. Luke devises a rescue operation and goes to Jabba's palace with Lando, Leia, C-3PO and R2-D2 to rescue him. Jabba catches them, however, and sentences Han, Chewbacca, and Luke to die in the sarlacc pit. Luke, Leia, and Han overpower their captors and escape, killing Jabba and Boba in the process. Retreating back to the Rebel base, they discover that the Empire is building the second Death Star around the forest moon of Endor. Following his return, Han is made a general in the Rebel Alliance along with Leia. Reuniting with Luke after his return from Dagobah, Han leads the Rebels down to Endor to take down the force field surrounding the battle station, which is still under construction. With help from the native Ewoks, Han and his team destroy the Death Star's shield generator, allowing Lando and his strike force to destroy the Death Star. Han then reunites with Leia and Luke on Endor to celebrate the defeat of the Empire. ''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens'' 30 years after defeating the Empire, Han Solo has returned to his old life as a smuggler. He and Chewbacca lose the Millennium Falcon to thieves, but they reclaim the ship after it takes off from the planet Jakku, piloted by a scavenger named Rey and a renegade stormtrooper named Finn. As mercenaries close in on them, Han takes the Falcon into light speed, and they get away. When Han learns that Rey is looking for Luke, who disappeared years before, he takes them to Maz Kanata, who can deliver the droid BB-8 to the Resistance. They are forced to flee when First Order troops descend upon them. Han is impressed with Rey's piloting skills, and offers her a job on the Falcon. She declines his offer, but comes to think of him as a mentor and father figure. When Rey is kidnapped by the First Order, Han sees her being carried off by Kylo Ren, whom Han seems to recognize. Han and Finn meet with the Resistance, which is led by Leia, whom Han has not seen in many years. It is then revealed that Ren is their son, Ben, who trained as a Jedi under Luke. However, he was corrupted by the First Order's supreme leader, Snoke, and turned to the dark side. As Kylo Ren, he betrayed the Republic and destroyed the Jedi – much like his grandfather, Darth Vader. Heartbroken by Ben's betrayal, Han and Leia separated, while Luke went into exile. Leia asks him to find Ben and bring him home, convinced that there is still good in him. Han and Chewbacca go with Finn to the First Order's planet-converted superweapon, Starkiller Base, to destroy the base and rescue Rey. There, he sees Kylo Ren walk onto the bridge above the reactor chasm. Han follows Ren onto the bridge, and calls out to him by his real name. Trying to save his son from the dark side, Han pleads with him to abandon it and to come back with him. Kylo Ren shares a moment with his father, telling him that he knows what he should do, but that he doesn't have the strength to do it. He asks Han to help him. Han agrees. After a moment, an unrepentant Ren ignites his lightsaber, impaling his father. A horrified Han looks into his son's eyes and touches his face, before falling off the bridge and into the reactor to his death. ''Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi'' Han does not appear in The Last Jedi (due to him now dead). But he is mentioned many times throughout the movie. He is first mentioned by Luke asking where he is when he notices Chewbacca without him and by Snoke when he taunts Kylo Ren of having his father's heart and Ren saying he killed Han and didn't hesitate to do so. He is later mentioned by Luke again when he tells about Kylo Ren's training, saying Han was Han about it and Rey who through the force confronted Rey and demanded why he hated him and why did he kill him. Ren says he did not hate Han and he killed him to let go of the past. Han was mentioned one last time When Luke told Ren that even if he killed him he will always be with him just like his father. ''Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker'' Han Solo appears as a vision following Kylo Ren's defeat. After Kylo Ren is stabbed and his wounds are healed by Rey Palpatine before she leaves the planet in her search for the Sith homeworld, Han Solo appears. He tells his son to come back to the light side. Unlike with Han's first attempt, Kylo Ren does redeem himself at this point, severing his ties to the Dark Side and reverting to Ben Solo. Personality Han Solo is at first cynical, reluctant, and stern as he was only "In it for the money" in order to try to pay off Jabba the Hutt. Earlier in his life, Solo didn't believe in the Force, and believed that "Hockey Religions and Ancient Weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side". As he joins the Rebellion, falls in love with Princess Leia and eventually helps rid the galaxy of Vader and Sidious; He becomes loyal, helpful and caring towards his friends. Even though, he is tough and reluctant, He does occasionally have a funny side and can be very sarcastic. He also soft side for Chewbacca and Luke Skywalker, as he would take a bullet for them. After witnessing what the Jedi could do he came to believe in the Force, stating that it and the Jedi were indeed real. Names in Other Languages *Spanish: Hano Solo (Second Declension) *Portuguese: Hão Sulo (Second Declension) *Italian: Hanne Solo (Third Declension I-stem, Masculine) *French: Hanne Solo (Masculine; transliteration of his English name) *Latin: Hānus Sōlen (Masculine. The first name is fourth declension. The surname is third declension (base Sōlin-).) Trivia *Despite Han Solo's popularity, his actor, Harrison Ford hated the role: Ford once wanted Lucas to kill off Han Solo at the end of Return of the Jedi, saying, "That would have given the whole film a bottom," but Lucas refused. However, in an interview in 2015, Ford admitted that "he was wrong" to want his character killed off. *Early concept art of Episode III showed that a child version of Han Solo was going to appear, but the role could not be filled. He was a slave on the Wookie planet, who had a hand in locating General Grievous for Obi-Wan Kenobi. *In the Original Trilogy, Han had brown hair when he was young while in The Force Awakens, he had gray hair, due to aging. *Han is the only main character in the original trilogy who did not appear in Revenge of the Sith, the last film of the prequel trilogy, even though Luke, Leia and Chewie were in the film. Thus the prequel trilogy is the only Star Wars trilogy to not feature Han at all. *Han Solo appears in Angry Birds Star Wars as a playable character. He is portrayed by Chuck the Yellow Bird, and his ability is to shoot the target area 3 times with his blaster. The blasts bounce off metal and can tear through glass, stone, and enemy targets, but they are stopped dead by stone and the environment. He later returns in the prequel game, but can only be summoned via character swap. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Military Category:Orphans Category:Betrayed Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategists Category:Titular Category:Adventurers Category:Retired Category:Elderly Category:Mentor Category:Vengeful Category:Knights Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thieves Category:Loyal Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Pirates Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Love Rivals Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Wise Category:Lethal Category:Philanthropists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rivals Category:Famous Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Scapegoat Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Suicidal Category:Casanova Category:Martial Artists Category:Posthumous Category:False Antagonist Category:Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Teenagers Category:Saved Soul Category:Cowards Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Good Category:MAD Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Outright Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Defectors Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Western Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Sidekicks Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Undead Category:Thrill-Seekers